


A Well Within Prosperity's Curse

by 2edge4u



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post Season 2, Science Bitch - Freeform, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2edge4u/pseuds/2edge4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla, Laura and LaF go on the run after they finally escape the library. While they're adjusting to life outside the madness of Silas, LaF stumbles across something that will definitely change Carm and Laura's lives forever. What will they choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Within Prosperity's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> While talking with youredoingitforjesus about different Hollstein prompts that will rip each other's hearts out, I kind of liked something she said and ran in a different direction with it. Title is inspired by Shane and Shane (my fav musicians ever you should check them out.)

It’s been weeks since we were able to navigate our way out of that labyrinth Silas calls a library. I still don’t know how it was able to find me time and time again in the woods and to be honest I don’t really care to know. I am so done with this place I couldn’t fathom the thought of spending another minute here and luckily neither could Laura. I mean, I had to agree to the mad scientist coming along with us but I would have agreed to just about anything to get Laura to come with me. Besides, LaFontaine isn’t all that bad. I just have to make sure that wherever we end up staying while on the run has doors that lock.

From what I understand things haven’t gotten any better back at Silas. Mother, Perry, whatever is on a full out tirade searching for Laura and I. She has this entire army, bent to her will and ready to do anything she commands. This isn’t abnormal for her, but to see those familiar faces coming toward us with their eyes full of rage and knowing they planned to kill us for maman was too much for any of us to handle so we just left, like I always wanted to do. I know Laura still feels responsible for everything that has happened but she couldn’t do it anymore either. Until mother is gone, there is nothing we can do at that school so we decided to get out of there and maybe survive this whole thing. She cries a lot at night now; way more than she did before. I know there’s not much that I haven’t said already to help her through this so I just hold her tight. I will never let her go again.

We’re hiding out in Galaxidi, Greece for a few weeks. There’s no way maman could know about my house here since I purchased it right before returning to Silas and I paid cash this time so there shouldn’t be a trace. It’s a small town in central Greece that sits on the Corinthian Gulf. I love it here and I feel like it’s the perfect place to recover for a while. I took Laura and LaF out for a huge dinner last night in hopes to make them forget everything for at least a little while and I think I may have succeeded. I haven’t seen Laura smile like that since the night we first returned to Silas after running through the mountains and almost getting turned into gingerbread.

Laura is honestly the most beautiful person I’ve ever known. Seeing her there last night, the lights that hung above us were dancing in her eyes as they were looking into mine. Her smile is brighter than the midday sun and I’m just so happy that I got to see it again. Right now I’m lying in our bed, hypnotized by her breathing. Watching her back rise and fall is the most calming thing I know anymore. I could stay like this for hours but I know she’s going to wake up soon. She hasn’t slept well in ages and I know that’s all my fault. I couldn’t protect her and I’m afraid mother can still get to her through her dreams.

We still haven’t talked about what we are to each other. The love between us is obvious to anyone that sees us together. Every time I’m in the same room as her I feel like I have to be right next to her, holding her hand, my arm around her shoulder, anything to be closer to her. Any time we’re apart I feel like my chest is going to cave in. I’m so afraid to lose her again. I think that’s why I haven’t brought it up yet because what if she says no? I don’t even want to think about it.

“How long have you been awake?” Laura mumbles.

“An hour or so. You?” I ask.

“I don’t know, maybe a few minutes,” Laura squeaks as she stretches, yawns and turns over to face me all at the same time.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” I ask, moving a little closer to her.

“I know you like to watch me sleep,” she says while throwing her arm over my side and burying her face into my neck. I can’t help but wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. “Besides, I’m sleepy and feels nice to be able to just lay in bed for a while if we want to. No pressure of saving anyone or running for our lives. I know she may find us one day, but I’m going to live every day like we’re free. I’m tired of being scared.”

“Sounds good to me cupcake,” I say.

“So what do you want to do today?” Laura asks, pulling back and looking at me in a way that makes me never want to leave this bed again.

“Well, I don’t have an idea of what I want to do later but I know what I want to do right now,” I say as I lean in and give her a light kiss.

“Maybe we can do this later too,” Laura whispers. There’s that smile again.

Next thing I know, Laura’s pushing me over and climbs on top me. She threads her fingers into my hair and holds on tight as she kisses me like I’m going to disappear any second and I’m starting to think she actually believes that. It scares me how much I love her because I would give my life and everything for her. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and no matter what happens between Laura and I, I will always love her and I believe she loves me too.

Just as I’m sliding my hands under her shirt and up the warm skin on her back, we hear a loud bang coming from the front of the room. Laura falls back onto the bed beside me and I am ready to kill whoever came through that door without any hesitation.

“Holy shit I’ve figured it out,” LaFontaine says.

“You better have a good fucking reason to break down my door like that,” I bark at them.

“Come to my room, I’ve figured it out!” They yell and take off running.

“What the hell are they talking about?” Laura asks and looks over to me.

“I have no idea and I swear I’m going to lose my mind if that happens one more time.”

“Come on! Let’s go see!” Laura says and jumps out of bed. I really need to invest in another deadbolt or something.

* * *

 

“So you mean to tell me you found a way to make me mortal again?” I ask.

“Yes, I believe I did. I figured if I can raise JP from a flash drive through the corpse of a dead vampire, I could figure this out,” LaF answers.

“Why did you even do this?” I ask and find somewhere to sit down.

“I don’t know really. After losing Perr and Jeep I just don’t have much going for me these days. It always kind of bummed me out knowing what would eventually happen between you two. The love you two have is so rare and it shouldn’t have to end until you’re ready. Laura, if you want to get all vampired up and live forever with your broody girlfriend you can totally do that. But, if you want to grow old and die together all Notebook style, I wanted to at least try to give you that option too.

“Do you think it will actually work?” Laura asked.

“Well, I know for sure it will make Carmilla mortal. What will happen after that is what I’m unsure of,” LaF answers.

“What do you mean?”

“There are two possible outcomes in this situation. You could start life new as an eighteen year old and age normally and gracefully.

“And the other possibility?” I ask.

“Um, you would start life new as a three-hundred and thirty-five year old and die immediately.”

“Jesus fuck is that all?” I say while I get up and walk across the room. I can’t believe I’m hearing this.

“Yea, since I have no vampire subjects to test this on I have no way to know for sure. I’m sorry I couldn’t come to a more definitive conclusion.”

“It’s not your fault, LaF. Thank you for everything. We just need some time to talk, ok?” Laura says.

“Of course. Sorry I barged in like that. Some habits die hard I guess. See you tomorrow?” they ask.

“Yep, see you then. Come on, Carm. Let’s go back to bed,” Laura says as she’s dragging me out the door.

“It’s ten in the morning!” LaF yells.

* * *

 

Laura pulls me into the bedroom, stops me just before we reach the bed, takes of my shirt and falls onto the bed with me. She presses every inch of her exposed skin she can to mine and holds me close. I would be lying if I said what LaF told us didn’t scare me. I’ve tried very hard to not think about the whole immortality thing because the thought of not being with Laura is just too painful. I prayed for death almost every day before I met her. My entire undead life was spent in servitude of pure evil and I never had a chance to be happy, or feel loved. Laura came in and tore all my pain and anguish down with one genuine smile. She’s the only person that has ever made me feel like I have something to live for. I finally have something that’s truly worth saving.

Before Laura, I would have probably jumped at the chance to take this crap LaF cooked up in their easy bake meth lab. Centuries of knowing that I will have to do the same thing every twenty years, leading all those innocent girls to their death was torture for me. Not that I don’t deserve every bit of pain and suffering for what I did to them, it was just hard knowing that it would literally never end. Now, Laura is starting to make me believe that I’ve actually changed; that the decisions I made while under maman’s pressure should have no bearing on who I am today. Maybe there is a little good in me. I’ve done some good things since I’ve met Laura I think. I’m still a horrible vampire that’s capable of despicable things, but I’m in love with a girl who is good and makes me want to be better just because she loves me.

I don’t want Laura to have to turn, just to be with me. I don’t want her to know the pain and loneliness that comes with immortality. Watching her friends and family die time and time again is not anything I want Laura to experience. But I also don’t want to take this stuff and die right there, leaving Laura alone. I’m not completely sure of how she feels, but I don’t think she’s ready to lose me. I mean, she killed Vordenburg and threw away her entire plan to save the campus for me. I have to mean something to her.

“I don’t know what to do, Laura.”

She sits up in the middle of the bed, so I quickly follow. From her slightly puffy eyes and damp cheeks she’s obviously been crying. I have too.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking yet, but I’ve been thinking about this for a long time,” she says.

“Yea?” I ask.

“Yea.” She grabs my hands and pulls them into her lap to hold them tighter. “The day you walked into that stupid dorm room, I knew you were going to be a pain in my ass.”

“Wow, thanks cupcake,” I laugh.

“No, hear me out. You were like a nightmare at first. You were filthy, lazy, inconsiderate and annoying. You ended up being an actual vampire and holy crap did things escalate quickly. Before I met you, I was just this annoying, sheltered girl that really didn’t know the kind of person she was. I knew who I wanted to be, but I hadn’t made the transformation yet. I had these grand ambitions of saving the world, one news-breaking article at a time. I wanted to brave and head-strong like my parents, but all my actions and decisions were beyond misguided and I ended up ruining everything because I was trying to be the person I thought I should be. You changed everything, Carm. Can’t you see that now?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Every wrong decision I made, everything I messed up, it’s almost like you knew what I was doing wasn’t going to work but you knew I had to go through with it to understand. You didn’t want to change who I was like everyone else in my life, you were there to help me along the way as I discovered everything for myself. You were the brave one, Carm. I made all these ridiculous choices for the sake of saving the campus when none of it did anything to help. You saved me every single time and I’m so sorry I ever made you believe that you aren’t enough. I’m sorry if I made you believe that I don’t love you because I do. I love you so much.”

“I…I don’t…”

Laura looks as if I crushed every part of her heart. I want to say it back but I’m trying and the words just won’t come out. This is everything I’ve ever wanted and I just wasn’t ready for it.

“Look, if things have changed between us I understand. If you don’t think we can ever try again it’s fine I’ll just”

“Laura. Stop.” I lift her head up softly by her chin and pull her into a sweet kiss. “I love you too. I never stopped loving you no matter what I tried to make you believe. You’re inevitable to me, Hollis.” She pulls me back in for another kiss that’s only broken when we’re both smiling so big that we can’t continue.

“Listen, all I know is that even the chance of losing you is too scary for me. I’ve already lost so much, I can’t lose you too. I don’t like the person I am without you. However, if you really want to take the chance and become mortal again, I understand and will be there to support you no matter what happens,” Laura says.

“Are you saying you want to be turned? Am I hearing this right?”

“I’ve honestly been dreaming about it since the day I realized I was in love with you. I used to daydream about us living together in the future, you teaching me all you know, getting an infinite amount of degrees; eternal life with you actually seems kind of appealing.”

“There are a lot of downsides to immortality. You know that, right? You would have to say goodbye to everyone you know over and over again. The pain was almost more than I could take for centuries,” I admit.

“I may not know how that feels, but I know what I’m committing to. The pain I’ll feel losing my father and close friends is something I’m willing to go through if it means I get to be with you in the end. The thought of you dying as soon as you take that stuff and me having to live the next sixty-plus years without you is burning me from the inside out.”

“I just don’t want to hurt you, Laura.”

“I know you don’t and I wouldn’t ask you to do something I’m not ready for. I just wanted you to know my wishes in hopes that it will help you make your decision. You don’t have to decide this tonight. We have all the time in the world if we want to. Just know that I will love you no matter what you want to do. I’m here for you in life and in death.”

**Author's Note:**

> What will Carmilla decide? Idk. We'll see. Thanks for checking this out and I really hope you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> If you read my other fics I'm trying to get back to them I promise. A new chapter of DTH is coming I've just been really uninspired lately and I don't want to publish 8,000 words of garbage. It's coming soon tho. I'll probably do the next chapter of this tomorrow if I'm not too tired after work.


End file.
